Life On the Black Keys
by Ksiezniczka
Summary: Trying my hand at that music meme that's been floating around. Some entries may contain slash. G1, movieverse, and TF:Ani contained inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so after, like, a month, I was finally going to update "Twenty", but it just isn't cooperating. As a matter of fact, none of my stories are cooperating! But I feel like writing. I didn't want to start any new projects, so I decided to try my hand at that music meme that's been running around. Yeah, I know, so unoriginal of me.**

**If you want to read more of these, I'd recommend Darkangellilith's – it's called "Jukebox", I think, and it's quite awesome!**

"**Transformers" © Hasbro. All songs © their respective owners. (I.e. NOT ME)**

oOo

"_Message in a Bottle" The Police (2007 movieverse; Bumblebee)_

Bumblebee gasped, or at least tried to. The pain, the unbearable pain… why did this always happen to him? At least… at least Optimus would be proud of him. He hadn't given in to Megatron's tortures; would never give in to that Decepti_creep_!

"Bumblebee!" The voice surprised him, and he pointed his gun towards where it'd come from, optics flaring wildly, but it was only Arcee. She'd been in his unit. "Bumblebee… oh, Primus, what did he _do_ to you?! Come on, we've got to get out of this ship… Bumblebee, are you…?"

She cocked her head slightly, watching him gesture at his throat, making odd "czz" noises as a gaping hole in his neck leaked mechfluid.

"Bumblebee…" she gasped in realisation. "Megatron… ripped out your vocaliser?" When the yellow scout nodded, "That slagging little… stay here. I'm going to get help, okay? No, don't give me that look – STAY HERE!"

He watched her sneak off, moving almost spider-like with her agile fragile fame. Then, checking to see that the coast was clear, he

"_Ya Soshla S Uma" Tatu (G1; one-sided MoonracerXFirestar)_

Moonracer could be a ditz at times, but she certainly wasn't stupid. She knew the rest of her squad saw her as the "dumb little sister", the one who constantly needed supervision and protection.

So unfair.

Even Firestar, who Moonracer had looked up to for so long. Even Firestar, with her shining red paint and her blazing confidence. It was humiliating, the night Moonracer had gotten over-energised and accidentally revealed to Firestar just what she had felt.

"I'm sorry, Moonracer, but… I just don't feel the same…"

Now Firestar wouldn't even look at her, leading to curious and worried looks from Chromia and even Elita. Well, Moonracer wouldn't have it anymore. She didn't need

"_I Can See Me A Star" Ashley and the Starlites (2007 movieverse; Miles)_

He always knew he'd be someone someday. Even if his mother laughed at him, even if Sam thought he was just some poor sap, even if his father left.

But, no, Miles was confident he'd

"_Master and Servant" Depeche Mode (G1; SkyfireXStarscream)_

"Stay away from me!" Starscream threatened the pink femme. "Don't you dare follow me!" He hated new schools. He hated when others worried for him. He hated stupid girls. Hated, hated, hated. Hated the apologies she was calling after him – he didn't want to be her friend. He didn't want to even be at this stupid school!

"What's the matter?" a calm, deep voice stopped the young seeker in his tracks. "Why are you crying?"

"Who's crying!?" Starscream glared up at the mech – he recognised the white shuttle as an instructor, though not one of his own.

"You're so cute, Starscream," the shuttle jet smiled softly, sincerely, halting the young flier in his tracks.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Come into m

"_Killer Queen" Queen (G1; ArceeXStarscream)_

Arcee didn't like when the other mechs treated her as something delicate and dainty, to be protected. But then, she didn't mind using her femininity to her advantage, either. Especially where the Decepticons were involved. By dehumanising them in her CPU, she had no problem using sex appeal to get the information the Autobots needed, then crushing their sparks under her heel.

She'd never felt bad about doing this before. Hot Rod and Springer and even Ultra Magnus were proud of her, after all, for helping the Autobot cause.

So why did she feel so guilty now? Why couldn't she erase the image from her head of the one seeker who hadn't given in so easily, who had shunned her advances at first, who seemed to trust nobody?

'_Starscream… What happened to you in the past to make you this way?'_

"_Ent'racte" Little Shop of Horrors (Transformers:Animated; one-sided ProwlXBumblebee)_

Bumblebee didn't want to admit it to himself how he'd felt when those _things_ had attached themselves to Prowl. Why had he been so afraid? And even before that, why had he told Prowl, in a sense, how "committed" (Prowl's words, not his) he was to the motorcycle? Why had his systems heated so when Prowl had jumped on him all those weeks ago? And even now, as they argued, Prowl's face so close to him, lush lips pulled into a taut scowl. Wh

"_Bizarbara's Wedding" Starmites (G1; Hot RodXArcee)_

It was an exciting day for the femmes. Elita's young protégé, Arcee, was promised to Elita's brother Ultra Magnus, and the femmes couldn't contain their excitement. Even Chromia, though she'd never admit it.

Arcee, however, couldn't even fake a smile as Moonracer helped polish her. Ultra Magnus, from what she'd seen of him, was… well, old. He didn't seem to really love her, just to need a wife. And she certainly didn't want to be someone's little wife. She wanted adventure, like the mech she'd met on her trip to meet her fiancée. She hadn't quite caught his name, but she knew his face and flamed chassis by memory, having envisioned him night after night. Oh, if only he could rescue her – scratch that, she could rescue herself, and they'd go on adventures across the galaxy together!

The fantasy brought a slight smile to her face, and Moonracer twittered on about how happy she was for Arcee and Magnus. Oh, if only the sea-green femme knew…

"_I Want to Hold Your Hand" Across the Universe (G1; ProwlXJazz)_

Prowl didn't understand his lover sometimes. He loved Jazz, no doubt, but the saboteur was so confusing sometimes. It was illogical, his improvisational style, his love for Earth music, especially the Beatles.

"What do you mean the best song ever written?" Prowl asked through gritted dental plates. Jazz would be the end of him, someday, he just knew it. They'd been through this before – Jazz seemed convinced all modern Earth music stemmed from the Beatles' first hit. Prowl was convinced that he didn't really care.

"What's great 'bout it ain't the lyrics or the chords or – it's repetitive, actually. But the sheer concept, Prowler – love is universal! It ain't about interfacin' or makin' sparklings, or, well, y'know," Jazz was saying.

"I don't know," Prowl argued. "Jazz… 'I Want To Hold Your Hand'?"

"And so y'are, Prowler. And so y'are," Mischievously, Jazz held up h

"_Dear Prudence" Across the Universe (G1; The twins and Arcee, possibly out of "And Then There Were Three")_

"Arcee," Sideswipe tried again to coax his newfound "sister" out of her quarters. "Arcee, talk to us… what'd we do? Sunny and I can't fix anything if we don't know what we did wrong!"

"What _you_ did wrong, you mean," Sunstreaker scoffed, earning a glare from his twin. He was worried too. Arcee had never locked them out like this before, and he could hear stifled sobs coming from the other side of the door.

"Sunny," Sideswipe looked anxious.

The golded twin sighed. He was better at hiding his feelings, but he, too, hated to see the pink femme upset. "Arcee, if you need me to tear someone apart limb from limb, just tell me, and I'll do it. No one should get away with making you feel this way!"

Silence. Then, muffled, Arcee said quietly, "It isn't that…"

"Then what…?"

"I miss Hot Rod and Springer," she said, even quieter, this time. She hated admitting weakness, and the twins knew

"_Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me" Rocky Horror Show (G1; SunstreakerXArcee)_

Arcee knew what she was doing was wrong. After all, she was supposed to be the _responsible _one. Daniel and Blurr looked up to her because of it. Springer and Hot Rod admired it. Even Ultra Magnus and Kup had come to expect it from her. Oh, they'd be so ashamed if they could see her now.

But that didn't matter at the moment. How could it matter when Sunstreaker touched her like that? How had she gotten the attention of the golden mech? No, this was no mech… this was a _god_! Oh, _Primus_, whatever he was doing with golden hands made her forget all about what they would all think and w

-_fin_-

**Wow, lots of Arcee for some reason. (I really like her.)**

**I'm almost tempted to expand on some of these. I may do more like this.**

**What'd you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to do another one of these.**

**I'm not dead!**

**"Transformers" (c) Hasbro. All songs (c) their respective owners.**

oOo

_"Bitchin' Camaro" Dead Milkmen ('07 Movieverse; Miles, Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee)_

"Woah!" Miles' eyes bugged out when he saw Sam and Mikaela pull into his driveway. "That isn't even out yet! Where the hell did you get that?"

"Not bad, eh?" Sam grinned as he stepped out of the car, opening the door for Mikaela, who wrinkled her delicate nose a bit - she could open the door herself!

"Nice," the blonde grinned, lightly rubbing a hand over the warm hood. "It must go pretty fast, huh?"

"That's nothing," Mikaela smiled. Miles was still unsure what to think of her. "You should see what else Bumblebee can do."

And Miles' jaw dropped as the car began to fold into itself and

_"Omigod You Guys" Legally Blonde (G1; Moonracer, Firestar, Arcee)_

"Omigod!" the sea green femme shrieked, as she was so apt to do. "Omigod, omigod, omigod!"

"Moonracer, calm down," Firestar silenced her young friend. "Flareup is still sick, and Chromia will deactivate you if you wake her up."

"But you'll never guess who's coming to Cybertron!"

"Jazz?" Firestar arched an optic ridge. It was no secret that, no matter who their respective mates were, Jazz had a certain essence about him that attracted femmes. Ah, hell, he was charismatic and gorgeous, and Firestar couldn't stop thinking about him since Red Alert and Inferno had hooked up and left her all alone.

"No, better - Arcee!"

"Incredible!" The red femme whispered. "Arcee is still alive?"

"Well, she _is_ the _second _best sharpshooter in the galaxy," Moonracer grinned, not even bothering to hide her enormous ego. She was too young and pretty to care, and Firestar knew it. "Anyway, you'll never guess who she's bringing with!"

"Ultra Magnus and Kup," Firestar deadpanned. Who did Moonracer think she was kidding? Everyone knew who Arcee had joined up with after leaving the femme resistance squad.

"Not only that - two young, strapping mechs named Hot Rod and Springer.. I wouldn't be surprised if she'd bagged one of them already, but they're both hunks!"

"Moonie,

_"Scenes From an Italian Restaurant" Billy Joel (G1; BlasterXJazz, onesided TracksXBlaster, mentions of SoundwaveXJazz)_

"Hey Jazz," Tracks grinned at his friend as he entered the bar. "I wasn't aware you were the type to come drinking. To be perfectly honest, I was under the impression you were a bit of a lightweight"

"Naw, I'm the designated driver," Jazz grinned. "Blaster dragged me an' some o' the other officers out, actually."

"I noticed," Tracks took a seat next to the Porsche. "I, for one, never knew Prowl was such a tanker."

"It ain't exactly somethin' he flaunts."

"Yes, well. Blaster invited me as well. Where is that idiot?"

"Who knows?" Jazz shrugged, though he knew exactly where the red boom box was. Blaster had made it clear he didn't want any Autobots finding out about their relationship yet, especially not Tracks, for whatever reason.

Tracks eyed Jazz warily, taking a slow sip of energon. "Jazz... did you ever love anyone? I mean, before all this mess started?"

"What does it matter? I can't go back to that. It's ancient history, man."

"That wasn't my question. So there was someone?"

The Porsche shifted uncomfortably. Even Blaster hadn't known about this part of his past. But there was no harm in letting Tracks know, right?

"There was, but he's changed. I always knew he'd find a way ta survive, but I never expected it ta be by takin' up wit' the 'Cons..."

"Jazz?" Tracks almost regretted asking - _almost._ He liked Jazz, but if he wanted this to work to his favour, he needed

_"Sky Is Over" Serj Tankian ('07 movieverse; ProwlXJazz)_

"Prowl," Bumblebee pleaded as the cop car stood over him, menacingly. The yellow mech could barely stand up - he was petrified! "Prowl, please... this isn't like you..."

"It's exactly like me," the former Autobot tactician growled, optics glowing a bright, angry red. "What would you know about it?"

"Prowl, please, if you'd just talk to me-"

"It's _Barricade_ now!" Barricade pushed the young mech roughly so he was pinned to the jagged ground. "I don't want to talk to you. You didn't want to talk to me when you took my mate away from me!"

"It wasn't like that! You're getting angry over nothin-"

"_I'll _decide what is nothing. Jazz was mine, and you took him from me!"

"Prowl! Or Barricade, or whatever. Jazz is dead!"

For a minute, Barricade hesitated. Jazz... his beloved saboteur... dead?

"You... you_ lie_!"

_"Raise it Up" August Rush (TF:Ani AU; Sari and Perceptor)_

In the years since she'd come to live with the Autobots, Sari had made herself useful, training as a spy under the best of the best when she took a year-long trip to Cybertron. Since the death of both Optimus and her father, she had long since abandoned her happy-go-lucky demeanor. She hated Megatron for what he'd done, but rather than let anger consume her, she put the energy towards making sure her spy missions were a success.

After all, she was the best.

But her hardened facade couldn't have possibly prepared her for this. She'd known Megatron had taken hostages in an attempt to lure Rodimus to him. But she wasn't aware she'd find any in the Decepticon prison cells, let alone a shuddering, damaged mech with his codpiece cruelly ripped off and discarded somewhere.

As if he'd been made a toy of Megatron's. What was left of Sari's heart went out to this poor soul - Megatron was sick!

"Perceptor?" she whispered. She'd thought her old friend dead. How long had he been here?

"Who's there?" he whispered, frightened, and she noticed his optics were damaged. "Please, I - I haven't done anything wrong. I'll try harder, master, just please - "

"Perceptor, sh! It's me, Sari. Oh, god... what have they done to you?"

_"Dentist!" Little Shop of Horrors (Pre-G1; Sideswipe)_

"Sideswipe, hold still!" Wheeljack cried out, exasperated, as the young new recruit nearly kicked him in the head. "I don't want to have to tie you down or anything!"

"No! No, I don't wanna be in here! I've heard stories about your medic - he's supposed to be Unicron's spawn! And I feel fine. I don't need any meds! So lemme go! Where's Sunny? I want Sunny!"

"Vector Sigma," Wheeljack groaned. "Sideswipe, all new recruits have to get these shots. They're routine procedure. And they only hurt for a breem

_"Captain Planet Ending Theme" (G1; Hound and Spike)_

"Spike..." Hound cocked his head, not understanding what was on Teletraan's screen. "What _are _you watching?"

"He's my favourite superhero!" Spike gushed of the blue man onscreen. "He helps the environment and stuff!"

Upon hearing that, Hound tried to like the cartoon, but soon turned away in disgust. "That was so _stupid_!"

_"Attack of the Banshees" Starmites (Shattered Glass; MegatronXStarscream, the femmes)_

Starscream looked around fearfully when he heard the wail outside. No, it couldn't be! How had they gotten past all the traps?

"Megatron..." he huddled closer to his noble leader. "They're here..."

"They can't be..." Megatron sounded as scared as he felt, and it was unnerving. Megatron was a role model - he was never scared! "Starscream... if I die tonight, I want you to take my place as leader of our Decepticon comrades."

"Megatron, don't talk like that. Everything will be okay... right?"

As if answering his inquiry with a good solid "No", the door to the room they were in burst open. In entered a black-and-red femme, cocking a gun, the menacing purple of the Autobot symbol glinting sinisterly.

The most sadistic of the merciless and cannibalistic Autobot femmes: Elita-One.

She smirked, giving them a glimpse of her fangs. "Hello, boys..."

_"Gay" Stephen Lynch (G1; InfernoXRed Alert)_

It just wasn't fair, Red Alert decided, feeling dumb for even thinking such an immature statement.

However, just because it was dumb didn't make it any less true.

Why did he always let mechs do this to him? When he had finally though he had found someone different, Inferno had to go run to Cybertron to rescue his precious _Firestar._

It made sense for Ironhide or Optimus to go. It even made sense for Powerglide to go, if the plane had a death wish for pissing off his human girlfriend.

Why was he so jealous of Firestar? Inferno surely deserved someone like her!

Still, it hurt. "Inferno..."

"Yeah?"

The voice behind him made Red Alert jump. "In- Inferno! Y-you came back!"

The fire truck

_"Something is Missing" Jem (G1; Carly)_

Spike and Chip had always wondered why Carly didn't go by her parent's last name.

She didn't really care to tell them, either. It hurt too much. She loved her adoptive family, but...

...but it killed her that she couldn't remember anything before coming to that orphanage. Not even her original surname. Not even her own mother.

Why?

Carly wished in fountains and on shooting stars, but still, the answer never came. Why couldn't she remember who she was? What if she wasn't really Carly? What i

_-fin-_

**I'm getting better at these, I think. If anything, it makes me type faster, so if you ever need to type real fast for a job, this is a way fun way to practice!**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammatical errors. English isn't my first language. Despite errors, I hope you enjoyed these.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Look at this - another one! (I can't help it - these are fun, good practise, a way to beat of writer's block... what's not to love?)**

**"Transformers" (c) Hasbro; All songs (c) their respective owners. Can you dig that?**

oOo

**"The Safety Dance" Men Without Hats **(TF:Animated; Sari, ProwlXBumblebee)

Prowl normally disapproved of the strange games Sari was so fond of introducing to the extremely susceptible Bumblebee. But this one, he had to admit, was fun to watch. The game was called "Dance, Dance, Revolution", and Bumblebee wasn't very good at it. It was funny, and he let Bumblebee catch him smirking.

"Fine!" the little yellow bot glared at the elder, "you think that's funny? Let's see you do any better!"

At first Prowl began to protest, but then figured why the fr

**"Mary Jane's Last Dance" Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers **(Any continuity; Unknown Autobot X Unknown Human)

It was one reason a relationship with an organic had been frowned upon and advised against. Humans' lives were short. They were delicate. They got hurt, or sick, and then they died. Transformers were built to last, and lived much longer than their squishy friends, unless they were killed in battle or something.

It still always came as a shock, though, when one of their human allies went, be it of cancer, a work-related accident, or just plain old age.

Especially this human.

The 'bot couldn't believe how much they'd loved this human and it still hadn't been enough to save them. Cradling the delicate, enticing body in strong mechanical hands - the metal was warm and moist while the body was cold, stiff, and coloured red with blood or red oil.

Maybe they could still be saved? Human stories always emphasised the power of love - Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, and countless others had been brought back from death by such a notion.

The mech cradled the body close. If he loved it long enough, maybe his mate would come back. Maybe

**"Love is a Battlefield" Pat Benetar **(G1; Arcee)

Femmes had been a rarity even when she had joined the squad, and once Elita and the others were caught and killed by Shockwave, she'd be the last. It was a fact she'd known an accepted, but she didn't have to like the looks everyone gave her. They all wanted to "protect" her. As if she were an artifact created for their own gains. As if she couldn't protect herself.

There were three that never treated her like that. Only three, and one had been the one who had trained her, plus he was bonded, so she could never count him. So two. Her two dearest friends, and now, for some reason, her two suitors.

She didn't understand why even Hot Rod and Springer had to start up with the routine she was so sick of. It had always been the three of them, and now, if she chose one, it would only be two and one would be left alone. Maybe they would realise how dumb fighting over her was and she'd be the alone one. Thinking about that, Arcee decided that would be the best scenario. She loved both Hot Rod and Springer dearly, but didn't like their friendship coming under strain because of her.

**"I Kissed A Girl" Jill Sobule **(G1; FirestarXMoonracer)

Firestar was her best friend. When Firestar had been feeling upset instead of happy for two earth-bound friends that had bonded, it had been Moonracer she'd turned to. When Moonracer had found out Powerglide was with that organic thing, she'd gone straight to Firestar. And anytime either of them had woes about this seemingly-endless war, they spilled their sparks to each other, laughing or crying or whatever else.

And then, during one of these comfort sessions, Moonracer - ever the impulsive one - leaned over and pressed her mouth to the red femmes.

"You don't need him," she had said, and Firestar, unsure how to react, had merely nodded and motioned for Moonracer to do it again. So she did it again. And ag

**"Maniac" Michael Sembello **(G1; ProwlXJazz)

Most were happy for them, but there were still a few that didn't understand how Jazz - who everybody seemed to have wanted at one time or another - had chosen someone as stoic as Prowl as his mate.

Jazz tried explaining to these sceptics, uncomfortable with the notion that they probably didn't want to accept it for want of him. But none of his reasons satisfied them. So, though Prowl would probably be mad at him later, he decided to tell them all how Prowl had caught his attention in the first place:

"We met in a dance club."

"No way!" a smaller red mech - Zoom-Zoom, Jazz remembered naming him himself - cried out in shock. "Prowl doesn't dance ever!"

"You've never seen him over-energised, have ya?" Jazz smirked. He was loving the looks on all their faces. Prowl was gonna kill him later

**"Hunger" Spectre General ** (G1; Starscream, Hot Rod)

Starscream felt a scowl grace his features as he aimed at the flamed mech below. He hated all Autobots, but this one, especially, disgusted him. Hot Rod was brash, young, and eager. He was bright, a quick-learner, and a skilled fighter. He idolised Optimus Prime to the point of hero-worship. That was the part Starscream hated the most.

He hated Hot Rod's admiration of the Prime partially cos he couldn't comprehend anyone wanting to be like an Autobot, but mostly because he hated being reminded of how naive he had once been. Because he had once - a long time ago; a time that was surely better left forgotten - he had once pledged loyalty to Megatron and been glad to do it, because he was brash, young, eager, bright, a quick-learner and skilled fighter. He had idolised Megatron as Hot Rod idolised Optimus, and what had come of it?

Bitterly, Starscream shot at the young mech. Hot Rod disgusted him. Better to kill him and never think of it agai

**"She's in Love" Little Mermaid on Broadway **(G1; femmes)

"Something's wrong with Arcee," Moonracer decided. Chromia ignored her, Firestar gave her a look, Seline looked confused, and Theta was curious.

After a very pregnant pause, Moonracer looked exasperated, "I'm serious, guys! Something's weird about her lately! Ever since we met up with Ultra Magnus's squad, she's been acting strangely. She sighs, and she swoons, and she's humming little tunes - I just don't get it."

Here, Chromia grinned knowingly.

"What?" Moonracer cocked her head cutely.

"There's nothing wrong with her, Moonie," the elder, blue femme smirked. "The only sickness Arcee has is lovesickness."

"Huh?" Theta turned to her comrade.

"She's in love," Chromia clarified.

**"You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" Dead or Alive **(pre-G1; SoundwaveXJazz)

It was supposed to be a one-time gig, to raise a few credits that could go towards his children's education. Soundwave had a gift with mixing sounds, and owed the club owner a favour anyway. He had agreed to sub for their regular DJ, Blaster, and thought nothing would come of it.

It was growing increasingly harder to concentrate on DJ-ing, though, with such a distraction.

Normally, Soundwave would pay the dancers no mind. This one was impossible to ignore, though. As he danced in front of the DJ table, elegantly and fluidly, Soundwave could hardly tear his optics away. Soon, he found himself wondering how someone who could move like that would move in a berth.

Knowing the current song would go on for quite some time, the indigo mech made his way over to the dancer. The dancing mech didn't seem to notice as he moved next to him; didn't seem to care who he was dancing with, as long as he was dancing.

Soundwave, on the other hand, could feel his circuits heating over with every move the other made against him. H

**"You Belong to the City" Glenn Frey **(pre-G1; Sideswipe and Sunstreaker)

It had always been just them. Their makers didn't want to deal with twins - they could barely handle one sparkling. Nobody had particularly liked them at school, and they had a feeling nobody had noticed that they'd dropped out. They made their way across the planet, needing only each other to survive on the streets.

Sunstreaker was the prettier of them, as well as the more naive, and Sideswipe supposed this was the reason he had gotten noticed by a mech who told the twins to call him "Daddy". Sideswipe was immediately suspicious, and wanted nothing to do with this stranger. Sunstreaker accused his brother of being jealous and went with this stranger.

It stung, but not enough for Sideswipe to give up on his brother. It had always been just them, and Sideswipe wasn't about to let this freak destroy that. The red twin watched as the stranger bought Sunstreaker nice things and complimented him; introduced him to his new roommate, a femme.

And then Sideswipe watched as the stranger expected his brother to repay him for all the nice things, the food, the shelter from the harsh street-life. Sideswipe watched as the stranger's "business associates" violated his brother. Sideswipe watched Sunstreaker's demeanour go from optimistic to downright mean.

And finally, Sideswipe saw Sunstreaker snap. The red twin supposed it was about time, and

**"For Science" They Might Be Giants **(G1/TF:Ani; BlackArachnia X Perceptor)

"Fix me," she had demanded of him, and he had agreed to help her, even though he was intrigued with her the way she was - technological and biological all at once.

"Remove your helmet so I can inspect your CPU," he had instructed. It was a standard procedure, but she had still been reluctant. When he finally got her to comply, he couldn't help but gasp. This stung her, as she knew her features were spidery and strange. But he hadn't gasped in fear. He had gasped because what he had seen was pure beauty.

He didn't want to "cure" her. He liked her much better as she was. Besides, if he did manage to fix her, then what? Then she would leave him forever.

oOo

**Someone totally needs to do something better with the Tom Petty song. Also, if you're wondering who Theta and Seline are, they aren't OC's. They're the names I've given to the green femme and the purple one in "Search for Alpha Trion".**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this round. Reviews would be nice.**


End file.
